Harold
Harold is a character in the Total Drama series. He competes in all three seasons: Island, Action, and World Tour. In Island, Harold displays many different skills and attributes, much to the surprise of the others. He is also responsible for his team winning in TDI04 as well as TDI05, though he fumbles in TDI08. In TDI12, he secretly switches the votes during his team's elimination ceremony so that Courtney would be voted off instead of Harold, which was karma payback for Courtney eliminating Sadie in TDI11. Harold would get his payback in TDI13. During a challenge where one must grab 5 flags and make it past a finish line while holding on to a rope attached to a vehicle piloted by a member of the opposing team, Harold manages to grab all 5 flags easily, though he fails due to a tree branch ripping off Heather's top, revealing her bare breasts which distracted him. His team loses, and at the Campfire Ceremony, Harold is sent home, though he gets to kiss Leshawna first. In Action, Harold utilizes his skills further. In TDA10, he manages to singlehandedly rescue all of the competitors from drowing in flooded vaults by utilizing a stethoscope to figure out the combination to a lock. This also secures another win for the Screaming Gaffers, though they refuse the reward for obvious reasons. In TDA11, he and Duncan form a truce, then proceed to take down the Killer Grips with the help of Harold's "Num-Yo's" and Leshawna's gas. They sadly did not recieve a prize due to the chest being empty. Harold manages to survive longer than in his debut season, eventually making it to the merge in TDA16. In TDA21, in a challenge where the contestants must repeat a Guitar's notes, Harold manages to complete it quickly enough to where he catches the guitar on fire, thus his failure. He would be redeemed in TDA22 when, no thanks to Owen's sabotage, Harold would single-handedly win Individual Immunity for the first time in the series. Harold is then eliminated in TDA23 due to accidentally killing Duncan's spider and because of Owen being suspicious of Harold revealing Owen's alliance with Chris McClean. For the tiebreaker challenge in TDA26, Harold devises a series of shapes where the Final Two must contort themselves to fit into. It is assumed that Harold votes for Beth, due to his and Duncan's conflict in the past seasons. In World Tour, Harold doesn't get as much of a spotlight. He manages to find out that Team Victory's stick reward was actually a divining rod that lead to the Nile, where Leshawna weaves a boat, only for Harold to bust it up upon his landing. In TDWT03, Harold begins to take charge of his team during the Japanese Commercial challenge, though his team recieves last place due to his commercial not being funny or random enough. Alejandro convinces Harold to quit to protect his honor, to which Harold does during the elimination ceremony, sparing D.J. elimination. Harold would then become one of the more active members of the Peanut Gallery during the World Tour Aftermaths. During the final challenge in TDWT26, Harold and Cody are picked as helpers for Heather. Harold has a somewhat high rank thanks to his 4th place in Action, though his 16th in World Tour severely hindered him. Despite being in three seasons, both Beth and Cody outrank him despite both of them only being in two seasons. Harold outranks Trent, Bridgette, Tyler, Justin and Izzy, among others. *Harold is always on a team with D.J. **Both have quit the competition. *Except for Season One, Harold is always on a team with Leshawna. **Both make it to the merge in Action. ***Action is the only season where Harold outranks Leshawna. *Except for Season Two, Harold is always on a team with Bridgette and Ezekial. **Harold always outranks Ezekial; Bridgette outranks Harold in each team. *Except for Season Three, Harold is always in a team with Duncan. **Duncan outranks Harold in each season. **Both have earned 4th place in a season. Category:Killer Bass Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:Team Victory Category:Island Characters Category:Action Characters Category:World Tour Characters